OC Contest
by bammybell
Summary: I rewriting my star signs story and I need new
1. Chapter 1

**A/N OK so I going to redo Power rangers star signs as it was extremely bad any way I'll need new O.C as my one were rubbish.**

* * *

><p><strong>O.C Layout <strong>

**Name:**

**Nickname (Optional)**

**Actor/Actress**

**Age 16-18**

**Zodiac sign**

**Colour **

**Power**

**weakness/fear**

**Bio **

**weapon **

**hobbies**

**Family**

**Dream**

* * *

><p><strong> The colours I'll be using are Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Green, Black, Purple, Orange, White, Crimson, Silver and Gold<strong>

**Red Has to be female (as I got a story line in my head) Father Carter Grayson and mother unknown and is cousin to Crimson and has to have blue eyes (No apparent reason I just lover blue eyes) **

**Black and Pink Romantic Interest **

**Black and Green Brothers/sisters**

**I want six girls and six boys**

**I think that's about it so P.M me or review your O.C **

**Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

Here are O.C that are definitely in it THANK YOU

* * *

><p>Name: Carley Campton<p>

Nickname: Carls

Actor/Actress: Peyton List

Age: 16

Zodiac sign: Cancer

Colour: White

Power: Controlling the animals of the ocean

weakness/fear: She is afraid of going into the ocean

Bio: Carley grew up by the ocean and used to love swimming in it, until she almost drowned ever since she has been afraid of the sea, not wanting to go near it again so she moved to more land based hobbies, and found a dream in Ballet

weapon: scythe

hobbies: Ballet, dance,

Family: Talia Campton (mom) Frank Campton (dad)

Dream to be the best Ballerina in America.

By: Keybladeauraofpie

* * *

><p>Full Name: (First, middle, and Last) Desmond John Achaempong<br>Name they go by:Desmond  
>Nicknames: (if they have any) Des<br>Age: (16-24) 17  
>ActorActress: Ade Oyefeso  
>Color:Silver<br>Weapon:Pulse Blaster(a pistol which shoots powerful beams,can turn to sword mode)  
>Zodiac Sign:Libra<br>Personality: He is loud and proud by nature often bragging about being the best at soccer in school but dont let that fool you..He's more understanding than he lets on even if he seems almost oblivious to some of the things people is prone to anger regardless of the situation and in this state Cant be calmed down at all so therefore he has anger management battle he can be brash and reckless much to the annoyance of the doesnt follow orders.

Family:Nana Achaempong(Mother) loves her son dearly but never fails to complain/compare his behaviour when he is in trouble or not working to his father.

Ernest Achaempomg (Strugglin Ernz-stage name) Cares for his son but has a distant relationship since the off doesnt realy want to see him.  
>Why was he chosen: He was chosen because he would unknowingly act as the indirect morale boost through his refusal to be intimidated in battle regardless of opponent.<p>

Hobbies:Soccer,Cooking(secret),Going gym

Power: Enhanced Strength  
>Fear: Getting left alone by his mum and Getting eaten alive by ants.<br>Weakness: Charges in without thinking-makes mistakes sometimes  
>Anger Problems<br>Prone to arguing with the leader a lot

By:scrawlx1012

* * *

><p>Name: Misty May Jordan<br>Nickname: Mist but to annoy her/on purpose: call her every other month of the year  
>ActorActress: Vanessa Hudgens  
>Age: 18<br>Zodiac Sign: Aries  
>Color: Yellow<br>Power: Elemental Manipulation  
>WeaknessFear: Seeing her best friend and family hurt, spiders  
>Bio: Misty grew up with her parents and her older brothers. She is passionate, optimistic, dedicated, determined and focused, but is fun to hang around, Misty can be stubborn but is always willing to help out any way she can. Encouraging her family and friends, she never fails to see the positive side of things. Her parents were never strict but they did instill in her the importance of family, friends, and respect. She grew up to be humble and modest being the only girl in her family. Due to this, she hung out with her older brothers more than girls her age. This has led to her eventually being considered "one of the boys" but she wants to change that a bit. Although she's hasn't had a boyfriend, she's confident that she'll find the guy. She doesn't flirt much, preferring to play hard to get because she wants to make sure that she's doesn't get hurt. Her brothers, teasingly, told Misty's best friend, Jake Ryan, to be careful with their little sister because if he hurts her, he'll have to answer to the both of them (this includes thinking about dating her). Although Misty has denied it, she wonders if her brothers have picked up on her crush on Jake (After they both kissed on her 18th birthday but nothing having happened up 'till now).<br>She thinks deeply about the decisions she makes and whether or not they were the right ones.

Weapon: Sword and blaster  
>Hobbies: Reading, writing, traininghelping out any way she can  
>Family: Father-Paul Jordan, Mother- Dawn Jordan, Older Twin Brothers- Brock and Max<br>Dream: To make her family and friends proud, find out who's she meant to be, finally find out what that kiss between her and Jake really meant

By: jg13145

* * *

><p>name: zara<p>

nickname: zippy, za

actress: Allisyn Ashley Arm

age: 16

zodiac sign; Taurus

colour: pink

power: telekinesis

weakness/fear: heights

weapon: zara has a boa staff with blade's on the end's

hobbies: swimming singing martial arts dancing learning japanses and singing japanese

family: zara live's in a orphanage because her parent's abandoned her when she was 7 and never wanted her

dream:she dream's of becoming a musician and an actor

bio: she was abandon at the age of 7 and everyone pick's on her for it and she has almost no friend's because she is really smart

appearance: zara has short brown hair to her shoulder's and cyan blue eye's she wear's black glasses with a red cherry tree design on them she is 5'9 she wear's black and pink shirt's aswell as green and cyan coloured jean's with trainer's

By:GoseiShinkenPink

* * *

><p>Name: Sophie Annabelle Grayson<p>

nickname: Soph

age 17

Actress: Dove Cameron

Zodiac sign: Virgo

Colour: Red

Power: Energy Blast

Weakness: When she over uses her energy blast she becomes very tired and carn't fight

fear: Spiders

weapon: A Double edged Blade

Hobbies: Singing, Baking with her cousin, Karate and motocross

Family: Her dad is Carter Grayson ( Red light speed rescue Ranger) he is still a fire-fighter and she doesn't know her mother (Will be revealed later on). Her Famous Aunt Lilly (Book author)(Actress Julia Robberts ) And her cousin Chase (Ross Lynch)

Bio: At the age of 2 Sophie was a energetic tot but sometime after her 2nd birthday her Mom Left so her dad and her moved in with Carter's sister Lilly and here son Chase

Dream: To find her mother

By: Me ( Bammybell)

* * *

><p>Name Chase Marcus Grayson<p>

Age: 17

Actor Ross Lynch

Colour: Crimson

Zodiac sign: Capricorn

Power: Sonic scream

Weakness: When he overuses it strains his throat

Fear: Heights

weapon: Nun Chucks

Family: he lives with his mom Lilly, uncle Carter and Cousin Sophie. His Dad Andrew (actor Blair Redford).

Bio: He haves pretty much everything because of his Mom who is a famous author, His dad and Mom got a divorce when he was 1. Not long after Sophie's birthday his uncle and Sophie moved into his and his moms mansion. He and Sophie get along really well. After going to court twice to see who gets to keep him his mother won custody of him. His dad got really angry and left the city.

Hobbies: Track 'n' Field, Baking with his cousin, singing, dancing, motocross and judo

Dreams: Opening up a bakery

By: Me again (bammybell)

* * *

><p>AN Okay I still need black, green, gold, blue, orange and purple

You can enter more times to fill in the missing colour thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Lawrence Baker

Nickname: Larry

Actor/Actress: Bobb'e J Thompson

Age: 18

Zodiac sign: pieces

Colour: Black

Power: empathy

weakness/fear: not being there for Cora

Bio: when He and Cora lost their parents, Larry had to grow up taking care of his Sister no matter what being there for her when she needs it

weapon: Dagger

hobbies: Cooking, helping at the hospital

Family: Cora Baker, sister

Dream: To be a doctor

and

Name: Cora Baker

Nickname: Cora

Actor/Actress: China Anne McClain

Age: 16

Zodiac sign: Gemini

Colour: Green

Power: Duplication

weakness/fear: Being alone

Bio: Cora loves life with a passion and so she loves being with Family and friends, being with them no matter what, though only being with her brother now due to their parents deaths she just doesn't want to be alone again

weapon: Meteor Hammer

hobbies: soccer, volleyball, cooking

Family: Larry Baker (older Brother)

Dream: to have a big Family

both by Keybladeauraofpie

* * *

><p>Name Quinn Davies<p>

age 17

Actress Laura Marano

colour Purple

Zodiac sign Scorpio

weapon Trident

Family Ellie (Mom) John (dad) Michael and Jackson (younger twin brothers)

Bio Quinn is the oldest of three children so she gets blamed for every thing. Her parents own the youth centre were she works part time at. Although she may wishes she is an only child she loves the twins dearly.

power: Invisibility

weakness: Sometimes her power doesn't work right leaving her in trouble

Fear: Cougars

Hobbies singing make-up ( Make-up artist) reading and hanging out with her friends

Dreams: Being a make-up artist

By me

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok almost there just need three more O.C The three last colours are Gold, Blue and Orange and the Final Zodiac signs are Leo Aquarius and Sagittarius. I'll try and upload every Sunday but no guarantees ok bye for now. **


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Tyler Johnson

Nickname: Ty

Actor: Spencer Boldman

weapon: Bow 'n' Arrows

Age: 18

Zodiac sign Sagittarius

Colour: Orange

Power: Super strength

weakness: Doesn't now his full power and accidently uses when not wanted

Fear: Nosocomephobia (Fear of Hospitals)

Bio: When Ty was younger he and his granddad was very close at the age 10, his Granddad was very ill and went to the Hospital not long after he died for unknown reasons. Since then he has been afraid of Hospitals. He is a very active child

Family: Mia (mom) Kyle (Dad)

Hobbies: Playing drums and Guitars, soccer and football

* * *

><p>Name: David-James Night<p>

Nickname: DJ

Actor Calum Worthy

Weapon: Mace

Colour: Gold

Zodiac sign: Leo

Power: Superhuman senses

weakness: He gets a headache when music is to loud/ Shouting

Fear: Sharks

Family: Amelia (mom) Jonathan (Dad) Melody (Baby sister)

Bio: DJ is a caring older brother to his baby sister Melody, He had a happy child hood as has one of the highest grades in his class. On his 5th birthday he got a mixing-bored since then he loves playing it especially for Melody

Hobbies: DJing, Playing with Melody and Biology.

* * *

><p>Name: Tristan Jones<p>

Nickname: Trist

Actor: Billy Unger

Weapon: Sais

Colour: Blue

Zodiac sign: Aquarius

Power: telekinesis

weakness: Gets headaches after he uses it to long

Fear: Fear of thunder

Family: Janette (Mom) and Simon (Dad)

Bio: He's extremely smart and gets the highest mark in the class. He doesn't get to see his parents much as their always traveling around because they have businesses in other countries. He lives with his non-caring and lazy butler Lewis. All what they care about seems to be the business and his grades

Hobbies: Homework being out the house and computer games

Dream: Game designer

All By Me

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok all the are finish so now I can get on with the story also I'll put a poll up for the power couples by the way Red ranger will not be in a romantic relationship cause I WILL make a sequel. I really exited cause its my first story finish even so its not really a story but arwell. So tell me so far how are your favourite rangers are bye till next week (Maybe) **

**Thank you**

**Keybladeauraofpie**

**scrawlx1012**

**jg13145**

**Bubble Gum Lover**

**Bat Had Harry**

**Wanli8970**

**GoseiShinkenPink**

**For all your :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

**Ok I know I haven't updated for a while but I need new O.C as evil/dark rangers I already have two and there both female so I need two males. The colours are dark green and Navy also you have to make up the name of the zodiac sign and the last two elements are fire and water. Its the same form as before. This time I'll only except PMS. I have started first chapter all I need our your O.C. I'll put a preview of the first chapter up and review so if I make any mistakes or if you enjoy it please tell me **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ok here's the first chapter, I don't own power ranger or some of the and the songs I use.  
><strong>_Italics **are characters singing and Bold italics are on the radio/mp3/phone ** _

**Sophie Grayson-17-Dove Cameron  
>Chase Grayson-17-Ross Lynch<br>Carley Campton-16-Peyton List  
>Desmond Achaempong-17-Ade Oyefeso<br>Mistey Jordon-18-Vanassa Hudgens  
>Zara-16-Allisyn Ashley Arm<br>Lawrence Baker-18-Bobb'e J Thompson  
>Cora Baker-16-China Anne Mclain<br>Quinn Davis-17-Luara Marano  
>Tyler Johnston-17-Spencer Boldman<br>David-James Knight-17-Calum Worthy  
>Tristan Jones-17-Billy Unger<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

When the universe first began there was 13 main stars Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pieces and Ophiunchus. They all an element; Aries, Leo, Sagittarius and Ophiunchus are fire; Taurus, Virgo and Capricorn earth; Gemini, Libra and Aquarius air and Cancer, Scorpio and Pieces are water. Over 1000 years ago evil corrupted Ophiunchus, he declared war on his brothers and sisters. There was a great battle many lost from both sides be good triumph and sealed him away. But in 1999 he was released and another great battle started only this time evil triumph. Now with more power Ophinchus has a new target Earth.

* * *

><p>2014 Earth; N America state California City Luna Bay Youth Centre<p>

Music filled the youth centre with people drinking eating and having fun. The youth centre was owned by the Davis's. Right now there was a martial arts competition it was the final a female and male. The female was about 5.2ft the male was about 6.4ft. The Match started the male making the first move but easily defended by the female. The Match lasted about 7 minutes with the female the victor

'' The Victor Sophie Grayson'' said the ref holding the female hand up while the crowd applauses, putting the gold medal around her neck before heading off the mat towards her friends.  
>''Hi Soph congrats this is your 5th win in a row'' said an female African-American in a light green top white denim jacket, white jeans and white trainers.<br>'' Actually 4th Cora, Hi where are the others''  
>'' Well Quinn is working, Larry at the hospital with Misty while others za and carls are upstairs in the dancing studio, Trist is doing his homework, DJ will be here in a minute with Melody and Chase and Des are in the band room'' said Cora in one breath.<p>

''Take a breath Cora, thank you'' Sophie replied while the two had a conversation a tall red haired male in a black top ,gold jacket, black jeans and gold hightops with a little girl about 5 also red hair in a pink dress, white cardigan, white dolly shoes and a beaded pink and white necklace.  
>''Hiya guys'' he said, the little girl ran over to them<br>''Sophie, Cora do you like my dress'' said the little girl giving them a little twirl  
>'' Very beautiful''<br>'' Really pretty Melody'' while Melody giggled before she spotted something around Sophie's neck  
>''Ooooo pretty'' as she points to the medal<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Youth Centre Dance Studio<strong>

''5...6...7...8'' boomed a voice


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Perry O'Neil

Nickname: Pez

Actress: Abigail Breslin

Age 17

Colour Amber

Power: Super speed

Weakness: Gets tired when ran long distances

Fear: Clowns

Zodiac Duhbe the Bear

Weapon: Spear

Bio: When she was born her mother died after traumatic birth and her dad was murdered she was only 1. She was later adopted by a business man and a fashion designer. She is a spoilt brat as she gets everything she wants. After awhile she grew a cold heart due to the death of her parents but she doesn't know who murdered her farther.

Hobbies: Drawing clothes, Shopping spree, and secretly maths

Family: Nina mother deceased Brad Father deceased Kelly adoptive mother Andrew adoptive father

Dream: To be a fashion designer

By Me

* * *

><p>Name: Mary Anne Lopez<p>

Nickname: Mary

Actor/Actress: Raini Rodriguez

Age: 18

Zodiac sign: Lyra the Lyre

Colour: Indigo

Power: Compression of air to alter sound

weakness/fear: She cant use it too long or it will strain her vocal chords, and she is afraid of losing her voice

Bio : A vain singer she always wanted to be the best, so she would always make sure that any guests in her preformances couldn't make it making her heart cold as ice

weapon: Whip

hobbies: Singing Ruining lives

Family: Mallory Lopez (Mother)

Dream To be the world's best singer.

By Keybladeauraofpie

* * *

><p>AN Ok I only need 2 more rangers both are males. I might make them good about half way through. So please send me some O.C so I can finish my first chapter


	8. Final OC

Name - Bradley Huntington  
>Age - 18<br>Actor - Burkley Duffield  
>Color - Navy<br>Weapon - Japanese War Fan  
>Power - Remote Sensing = If he focuses his mind, he's able to find anyone and anything. He can also sense danger, death, and when something is wrong. However, sensing death is uncontrollable, random and comes to him as horrific visions.<br>Weakness - He can't sense past certain things. Lead and infrasound can disrupt his sensing.  
>Fear - Sensing the death of others. So he's afraid of his powers.<br>Bio - Bradley is a senior at his school. He's the captain of the Lacrosse team and is popular. However, he's popular because everyone genuinely likes him. He keeps his powers a secret as he is afraid of them. He's been afraid of his powers ever since he predicted the death of his Aunt who died from Cancer.  
>Family - He lives with his Mother and Father, Cassandra and Lyle. He also has a cousin named James who lives across town.<br>Hobbies - Lacrosse and Piano  
>Dreams - To be a Pediatrician.<p>

Element is Fire (Navy Colored Fire) and he is the Raven.

Name: Eren (Pronounced Aaron) Huntington  
>Color: Teal, Water Hyena<br>Actor: Callan McAuliffe  
>Age: 16<br>Weapon: Tongfa  
>Power: Shadow Leap = He can sink into any shadows, big or small, anywhere. He can also become a shadow himself and move along undetected. He can also manipulate shadows to create shields.<br>Weakness: There MUST be shadows for his power to work. If he becomes his own shadow, he tends to run out of energy quickly; which is why he prefers using other shadows.  
>Fear: Atelophobia - The fear of not being good enough<br>Bio: Eren always lived in the shadow of his cousin, Bradley. Eren is pretty much a social outcast at the school and no one really knows who he is. People only know his name because of Bradley, who tries to include him in everything. Eren, however, doesn't like Bradley taking pity on him. As Rangers, he has an inferiority complex with his cousin, who is stronger and braver. Eren wants to prove himself to the team.  
>Family - Mom: Gina (Twin sister of Bradley's Mom), No Dad, Cousin: Bradley Huntington - Has a Brotherly Relationship<br>Hobbies: Reading Books, Writing poetry, Guitar, Cross Country  
>Dreams: To be a published novelist.<p>

**Thank you Bluesoulhero for the last two O.C. I'll try to finish the first chapter A.S.A.P and thank you to all how summit O.C**


End file.
